cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion of the Grand Enclave
The Dominion of the Grand Enclave (DOGE) is a new alliance founded on the White sphere. DOGE declared existence shortly after midnight the 11th of August, 2014. With its declaration of existence, the Terra Cotta Pact - an old military alliance - was resurrected with a new treaty text written by Burnt from DOGE and revised by Kirsten, Empress of NSO. On September 25th, 2014, this alliance renamed itself to the Atlantic Sphere Initiative Charter Preamble In recognition of the rights and needs of an alliance and its membership, a charter is hereby established to secure the most growth and happiness for its common welfare. Though we may not share the same seniority, experience, or past, we pledge to bind our nations, and our talents, together for the mutual benefit of each member. Article I: Government Section A: Lord Regnant The Lord Regnant is the leader of the alliance. He or she is charged with powers over all aspects of the alliance, except for limits specified in the following articles. The responsibility of the Lord Regnant is best carried out by experienced rulers who can bring stability between the different terms of other government positions. Section B: Lord Surrogate The Lord Surrogate is the secondary leader of the alliance, who exercises powers delegated to him or her from the Lord Regnant. Unless otherwise stated by the Regnant, the Lord Surrogate is the heir apparent. The powers delegated to the Lord Surrogate may vary between different reigns, and may at times assume most alliance functioning powers while the Lord Regnant becomes a figurehead. The removal or change of powers – whether added to or taken away - of the Lord Surrogate is possible by command of the Lord Regnant. Powers laid out specifically to the Lord Regnant in this charter may be given to the Lord Surrogate. Section C: The Conclave The Conclave consists of all government members that are subordinate and report directly to the Lord Regnant. Positions in the Conclave may be added or removed as needed, but not removed before a term is up. The Conclave may have subordinates in the respective areas of the alliance they run. The powers to appoint, remove and what areas of the alliance to run are delegated by the Lord Regnant. Section D: Elections The Lord Surrogate, the Conclave, and the Conclave’s subordinate positions may be decided by the votes of alliance members if such positions are marked electable by the Lord Regnant and approved by the membership. Whether a position is marked as elected or appointed should be considered part of the alliance charter, and therefore must be approved by a charter revision vote to change. Currently, until the alliance reaches a sizable and active membership, all positions are appointed. When positions are elected, the terms for Conclave positions shall be two months with a voting period of 72 hours to be held right before a term ends. Any member may run for election, and post candidacy and position threads at times of their choosing. Article II: Rights It is the right of every member nation of the alliance to be treated fairly and have representation. The harassment or hounding of any member will not be tolerated, and that includes by any government member. This harassment can range from verbal attacks to abusive government orders. The role of a government member is first and foremost to serve the alliance members. If any member nation has any issue, its ruler may take his or he grievances to any level of government until it is resolved, including and up to the Lord Regnant. When such issues are brought up, a member nation shall face no risk of reprisal for doing so. Article III: Expulsion Democratic expulsions, justly or unjustly, drive members away even if they fail, leading to the loss of good members and the crippling of an alliance. As such, the expulsion of members may only be done in extreme circumstances by the Lord Regnant. Grounds for expulsion include spying, insubordination, or reckless endangerment of the alliance. Behavior approaching to or at harassment of other members may qualify, but is subject to a case by case basis. Article IV: Revision Revisions to this charter may be done with the approval of 60% of the members in the alliance who cast a vote. A motion to revise the charter may be set forth by the Lord Regnant.